wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Charmed Slave
.png | cretype = | rank = 2 | heal = 150 | crecla = Krokotopian | school = Fire | damperpip = 105 | damsch = Fire | minion = | world = Krokotopia | location = Chamber of Fire | location2 = Royal Hall | descrip = Charmed Slaves are basic creatures found in various zones in Krokotopia, including the Royal Hall and Chamber of Fire. They have low health and should be no problem for anyone around level 13 or higher. | spell1 = Fire Cat | spell2 = Fire Elf | spell3 = Sunbird | spell4 = Snow Shield | spell5 = Fire Snake | spell6 = Imp | spell7 = Blood Bat (Spell) | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 4-10 | hat1 = Cap of the Oasis | hat2 = Charred Cowl | hat3 = Cowl of Summertime | hat4 = Cryptkeeper's Band | hat5 = Crystalline Helm | hat6 = Tempest Cowl (Krokotopia) | hat7 = Snowflake Cowl | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Cryptkeeper's Cloak | robe2 = Initiate's Uniform | robe3 = Tunic of Tall Tales | robe4 = Vest of the Cyclone | robe5 = Blazing Vest | robe6 = Crystalline Vest | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Blazing Boots | boots2 = Glacial Slippers | boots3 = Boots of Imagination | boots4 = Slippers of the Badlands | boots5 = Cryptkeeper's Shoes | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dagger of Talent | athame2 = Glittering Dagger | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Cryptkeeper's Band | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Troll | trecar2 = Death Trap | trecar3 = Guiding Light | trecar4 = Lightning Bats | trecar5 = Fire Elf | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Spider Silk | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Cracker | snack2 = Green Grapes | snack3 = Nettle Root | snack4 = Tiny Fish | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Free My People | quest2 = Missing Notebook | quest3 = }}